<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come closer, I'll keep you warm by Georgethecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963725">Come closer, I'll keep you warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgethecat/pseuds/Georgethecat'>Georgethecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Shuri (Marvel), Awesome Shuri (Marvel), BAMF Shuri (Marvel), Black Panther Shuri (Marvel), Dora Milaje - Freeform, F/M, single bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgethecat/pseuds/Georgethecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warriors do need to rest for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come closer, I'll keep you warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlefears82/gifts">prettylittlefears82</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much for the inspiration @prettylittlebirds82!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard not to marvel at the wonders of vibranium, of Wakanda... </p><p>...of her.</p><p>Bucky could not help the wide grin that spread across his face as a modern bachelor style flat replaced what should have been the dank interior of a mountain cave. </p><p>"...How?" was all the long-haired former assassin could muster as his brain still had trouble processing that it was not magic, but technology that created the wonders of this world. </p><p>****</p><p>One of the Nigerian war dogs had provided intel on how Klawe had entered the Wakandan borders. There were rumours of tunnels and cave systems that started deep in the Jabari mountains. Six Dora followed the Princess to Birnin Djata for a medical conference on prosthetics. </p><p>Shuri had also, in the meantime, arranged to sneak away, undetected of course. The Dora covered for her (“Our sweet Princess has fallen ill! She will need to take all of her meals in her room. Oh yes, it’s very contagious!”) and ensured she was safely escorted under deep cover at the Jabari border checkpoint. </p><p>Earlier that day, Bucky had met her at the agreed-upon checkpoint. Under the eyes of her retinue of Dora Milaje, Shuri pulled back her Basotho blanket to reveal a sleek Blank Panther suit. </p><p>It was hard not to be taken aback by Shuri’s sheer elegance in her stunningly cleanly designed black and purple trimmed Panther suit. Her tiny braids in a sideswept updo; the white fur at the nape of her suit made her look all the more resplendent. He could not help but breathe her in. </p><p>His breath out, however, came in a low whistle. Aya, a Dora Bucky had trained with on several occasions, burst out laughing. </p><p>“Keep that tongue in your jaws, Ingucka,” Aya tutted at him as the other Dora around laughed. Bucky look down in embarrassment, his face turning a deep shade of red. Just before he lowered his eyes, he caught Shuri smile at him. </p><p>“Aya, didn’t I hear you ate dirt last week during training? Was that before or after you saw Shani showing off her new earrings?” Shuri asked plaintively, circling her hand around her ear. </p><p>The other Dora all chirped and laughed in response. Aya crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Shuri crossed her arms over her chest in an X and the Dora immediately did the same, straightening ranks before they bid good-bye to their Princess. </p><p>She needed to map these tunnels, that’s what Shuri had told T’Challa. And the White Wolf knew how to hide in the mountains, and thusly their plan had been formed. </p><p>*****</p><p>The day started out thick in the brush and by the afternoon, they had made their way to the base of the mountains. The air was cooler up here, and Bucky was thankful for the vibranium in his jacket, pants and boots that kept him warm; he was no doubt sure Shuri was just as snug, if not more, in her own suit. </p><p>As the sun began setting over the Wakandan mountain ridges, Bucky found them a hidden cave, safe from the cold, wind and snow of the mountains. And that was where Shuri was able to work her magic. </p><p>Magic, of course, was always what it seemed like to Bucky. He was still having a hard time adjusting to being his own, independent person, let alone having his mind blown at Wakandan technology. </p><p>Shuri had designed this, he knew that. She designed most of the newer major technological advancements. His arm was also her design, and it was one he cared for most of all. The time and effort she had spent building him a new arm when he told her he really wasn’t worth all that trouble… it had brought him to tears. </p><p>He wasn’t surprised at how clean and sophisticated this apartment design looked and how quickly the vibranium could replicate something he might have seen at the palace or in Avengers Tower. </p><p>It contained a semi-circle lab table that Shuri automatically went to and began pulling up a map of the land they had already traversed. Beyond that was a table and chairs and a kitchen. To the right of the kitchen, a door — Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle that they now had a modern kitchen and bathroom and, as he continued to glance around the room — a very big bed. </p><p>A single bed. </p><p>No other bed. </p><p>And there was two of them. </p><p>Was this a mistake or was he about to be the luckiest man on the planet? </p><p>No, there was no way, he thought, mentally kicking himself. Shuri had designed this and certainly, there had been that kiss under the stars on her 23rd birthday. </p><p>That wonderful, delicious kiss, so soft and… </p><p>He didn’t want to presume. Maybe she just had a flaw in her design? </p><p>Of course, he’d never known her to design something with a flaw. Everything Shuri designed was flawless. </p><p>Could she have …designed this with just one bed… purposefully? </p><p>Bucky was certain Shuri was talking to him when he turned back to her, his heart hammering in his chest. She was usually talking at him about something over his head and he was usually staring at her with a confused expression on his face, but suddenly he could see that she was standing very close to him.</p><p>“…didn’t you say you wanted to make me American food? What was it you said was good in Brooklyn? Spaghetti and meatballs?” She was so close Bucky could smell her: she smelled of a crisp air and sweet citrus; the mountain air lingered on her. He breathed in deeply as she put her hand on his bicep. The bicep she had built.</p><p>“…Mm. Yes,” he blinked quickly, trying to remember saying that. His brain told him he had, in fact, said that and that he probably should have not hyped his spaghetti making skills to the level that he had maybe told her. </p><p>Her hand meandered down his metal arm and stopped at the wrist. She tapped the wrist twice revealing hidden kimyo beads. “You can look up a recipe here, see?” She walked him through the interface quickly. Bucky had trouble keeping up, but it was more that his mind wandered. Shuri was patient, though, and she even found music they both liked. </p><p>She patted him on the head. “Ok now?” Bucky responded with a baleful look and tried to lean down to plant a kiss along her slender neck. </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah…” a perfectly manicured finger was pressed to his lips. “I need to shower. And you need to take care of your princess.”</p><p>**** </p><p>The first time he learned about food security and sustainability in Wakanda, he was blown away. Homes had fridges where food could simply be replenished. Not one person in Wakanda went hungry. </p><p>That was why he could find food even here and that fridge could be stocked with the exact required ingredients. All he had to do was order from the kimyo beads. He could even make Shuri her favourite tea — lavender and chamomile — and steep it in the way Ramonda had showed him. </p><p>Shuri came out of the bathroom wearing a soft mauve sweater dress.</p><p>“…Wow,” he sputtered as he put her plate of food down on the table. “You are so beautiful.” His heart beat hard and fast again as he watched her hold her hand up to her face. </p><p>“Oh, Bucky, you are so funny,” she laughed as she slipped into the seat he held out for her. </p><p>*****</p><p>“Show me a dance you remember,” Shuri purred at Bucky, pulling him in close. She had shown him so many dances. He absolutely loved dancing with her. He thought maybe, based on all encouraging smiles, that she enjoyed it, too. </p><p>Pulling from his memories was hard. Elder D’jebo had taught him some tricks to focus beyond the pain. “I think…” he pulled her close against him. “It was like this.” His hand gently touched the small of her back. He looked into her eyes to make sure that was OK. </p><p>“I could see how this could get a little spicy,” she said, laughing as she tilted her head up towards him. He held her hand with his metal hand, silently delighting at how he could still feel her soft skin through his vibranium fingers. </p><p>She was looking up at him with her deep brown eyes. Her hand tangled in his locks. “Kiss me.” It was a command and he could not deny his princess. </p><p>His lips were on hers with a hunger and ferocity he don’t think he’d known in any of his many incarnations. The way she easily wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. </p><p>Breathlessly, tumbling, limbs pale skin on dark skin, wrapping and intertwined they fell on to that big bed. </p><p>“There was only one bed,” he said as he kissed a spot along her neck. </p><p>“I know,” she replied, shivering beneath him. “Ooohhh,” she breathed out as he breathed in her ear, “I planned it that way.”</p><p>She looked straight at him daringly. How could this beautiful woman want him like this? He wished he could take back his 100 years of life on this wretched earth and give it all to her in this one moment. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>It was plain as day, it was: he knew it. She knew it, for ages, of course she knew. She was the smartest woman in the world. She pulled him back to her though. He kissed her shoulders, her upper arms, her hands, her palms, her knees… any beautiful exposed skin he could find. </p><p>She weaved her fingers into his metal hand. She pulled his metal hand under her dress. He could still feel everything as though it was his real human hand. The warmth of her thighs, the fabric of her sweater, and the slickness of her pussy — he couldn’t help his whimper as he realized she wore nothing under her dress. </p><p>“Touch me,” she breathed, eagerly guiding his vibranium hand to her soft pubic hair and oh, those silky wet inner folds. Hydra could kill him now and he would die a happy man. </p><p>“You feel so good,” he whispered in her ear as Shuri lie her hand on top of his vibranium hand. </p><p>“You can, um,” she guided his fingers to her clitoris, “press a little.” Bucky’s eyebrows shot up as he came to a delightful realization. He pressed the index and middle finger of his vibranium hand to Shuri’s clitoris and felt a gentle vibration. Adding a little more pressure with his fingers, the vibration speed increased. He looked at Shuri, who gave him a smug look. </p><p>“…Heh.” It dawned on Bucky that the pleasure he could give her with his fingers was her own design, too. “Very clever!” He grabbed her ass with his other hand, squeezing hard. His vibranium fingers vibrated on her clit as she pulled him back to kiss her again. Around and around they circled on her clit until her legs started shaking. </p><p>“I need…something…” Shuri panted as she grabbed at his other arm. Using his human hand, he slipped a middle finger inside of her and her inner walls immediately gripped him. The sensation was absolutely incredible; he also had to marvel at the fact that she felt the same to him in both his biological and prosthetic limbs. She wrapped her arms around him nearly as tightly as her velvety interior. He curled his finger upward. As he applied that added pressure, Shuri’s movements became less controlled. He felt her inner walls contract around him and squeeze tighter and tighter. He realized his cock was practically bursting in his pants as he waited and watched for her to peak. </p><p>She started speaking in Xhosa. That’s when he knew it was all over. He felt her orgasm hit as her body shook. Her muscular thighs spasmed as her inner walls continued contracting around his finger. </p><p>Pretty brown eyes opened and looked right into his own. “Next time, a Princess shouldn’t have to plan her own dates.” </p><p>“What??” He sputtered out, his finger still squeezed inside of her. “If I knew how you felt —!”</p><p>She grabbed his face and kissed him again, silencing him. “And now you can keep making it up to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>